The Rise of The Dark Lord
by Roy de Lamort
Summary: Pierwsze rozdziały planowanego prequela do serii Harry Potter, traktującego o powstaniu i upadku Lorda Voldemorta. Będę wdzięczny za wszelkie uwagi, zarówno pozytywne, jak i konstruktywną krytykę.
1. Prolog

Czarny Pan

Prolog

Trwała Wigilia Nowego Roku. Była to najzimniejsza noc od wielu lat; śnieg padał gęsto na już i tak pokrytą śniegiem i lodem ulicę, a wiatr zacinał w oczy nielicznych przechodniów, którzy jeszcze nie dotarli do domów. Okna we wszystkich okolicznych budynkach były pozasłaniane, a światła pogaszone.

Nikt z ich mieszkańców nie przypuszczał, że zaraz po ich oknami przemyka ubrana w poszarpaną, brudną sukienkę kobieta. Poza sukienką i parą starych, zniszczonych butów nie miała na sobie nic; jej długie, czarne włosy były pokryte warstwą śniegu, a ręce i twarz posiniały z zimna. Jej twarz sprawiała wrażenie poskładanej z nie pasujących do siebie elementów; miała wyraźnie widocznego zeza, a płaski nos i zbyt szerokie usta nadawały jej pokraczny wygląd, dodatkowo wzmacniany przez jakby trwale wyryte na jej bladej twarzy zmęczenie i rozpacz. Była też dziwnie nieproporcjonalna - niska i krępa, ale z wyjątkowo długimi rękami przywodziła na myśl coś pośredniego miedzy człowiekiem a gorylem.

Była w zaawansowanej ciąży, a rozwiązanie mogło nadejść lada chwila. Wiedziała, że musi jak najszybciej odnaleźć schronienie, była jednak coraz bardziej wyczerpana. Teraz już nie przemykała obok budynków, ale pełzła po ziemi, zmuszając się ze wszystkich sił, żeby nie stracić przytomności. Jej wzrok padł nagle na drugi koniec ulicy, gdzie mieścił się duży, prostokątny, szary budynek; światła w niektórych oknach byly zapalone, a brama, strzegąca wejścia na mały dziedziniec, lekko uchylona.

Kobieta zdołała podnieść się na nogi, i przygarbiona, krok po kroku, przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy, która wydawała się nie mieć końca. Przeszła przez otwarta bramę, i zataczając się, dobrnęła na próg, gdzie zemdlała, uderzając przy tym głową o drzwi.

- Slyszałaś coś, Anno? – zapytała swoja pomocnicę Adriana Cole, kierowniczka sierocińca. - Jakby ktoś walił do drzwi.

- Eh, pewnie znowu te łobuzy z sąsiedztwa... jakby w taką noc nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty. No nic, przegonię ich stąd. – Zirytowana, wstała od prostego, drewnianego stołu, gdzie ze swoją chlebodawczynią jadła skromny posiłek. Zeszła po schodach, przy okazji zerkając do poszczególnych, ubogo wyposażonych, ale schludnych pokojów. Wszystkie dzieci, ktore miały pecha znaleźć się w tym ponurym miejscu, mocno spały. To dobrze, pomyślała Anna. Tylko uspokajania jeszcze jej brakowało, w taką noc i podczas najgorszej od lat epidemii grypy.

Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je, a po chwili, gdy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Na progu na wznak leżała nieprzytomna kobieta, już przykryta małą warstwą śniegu. Anna po kilku sekundach opamiętała się i wciągnęła nieprzytomną dziewczynę do środka, i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że jest ona w ciąży. Sprawdziła jej puls i oddech; żyla, ale puls byl nieregularny, a teraz Anna spostrzegła, że kobieta jest wręcz sina z zimna. Oparła ją o ścianę obok kaloryfera i pobiegla na górę, przeskakując kilka stopni naraz.

- Pani Cole! – krzyknęła, zanim jeszcze weszła do pokoju. – Musi pani...

- Oszalałaś? Pobudzisz dzieciaki – syknęla pani Cole. – Co ci...

- Pani Cole, pod drzwiami leżala jakaś kobieta...- wydusila zadyszana Anna. – Nie wiem, skąd się przywlekła, ale była nieprzytomna, jak ją znalazłam... i jest w ciąży...

- Gdzie ona teraz jest? – pani Cole zerwała się na równe nogi.

- Na dole, obok kuchni, położyłam ją blisko kaloryfera, tam zawsze jest ciepło...

- Chodźmy. – zakomenderowala pani Cole. – Kimkolwiek ona jest, potrzebuje pomocy.

To,co potem się wydarzyło, nie było pozornie pierwszym ani ostatnim takim incydentem. Kobieta była już bliska rozwiązania, które nastąpiło w ciągu godziny. Urodziła syna, któremu nadała dwa imiona; Tom, po ojcu, i Marvolo, po dziadku. Nie zdradziła swego imienia ani nazwiska, jednak pani Cole i jej pomocnica podejrzewały, że nazywa sie Riddle, tak bowiem miało brzmieć nazwisko jej syna. Równie dobrze mogło to być jednak nazwisko zmyślone. Przez następną godzinę jej stan na przemian poprawiał się i pogarszal. Adriana Cole i Anna robiły wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby jej pomóc, jednak poród musiał jeszcze bardziej osłabić tajemniczą dziewczynę, która wyzionęła ducha w ciągu najbliższych kilkudziesięciu minut, zostawiając po sobie jedynie syna. Pani Cole zdecydowała, że chłopiec będzie wychowywał się w sierocińcu, w którym przyszedł na świat, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy ktoś zechce go adoptować, tak, jak zawsze działo się to z dziećmi, które miały pecha urodzić się w tym miejscu.

Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Chłopiec, który przeżył śmierć swej matki, miał stać się najdziwniejszym dzieckiem, jakie kiedykolwiek przeszło przez sierociniec Adriany Cole. Najdziwniejszym... i z biegiem czasu najbardziej znanym, choć ani Pani Cole, ani żadne z dzieci, które wówczas mieszkały w sierocińcu, nigdy nie miały się o tym dowiedzieć.


	2. Inny Niz Wszyscy

Rozdział 1

Inny niż Wszyscy

Tom Marvolo Riddle nie był pierwszym ani ostatnim dzieckiem, jakie od małego wychowywało się w sierocińcu, po latach nadal prowadzonym przez Adrianę Cole, na pierwszy rzut oka niczym się też nie wyróżniał – ot, kolejny chłopiec, którego ponure okoliczności zmusiły do spędzenia dzieciństwa w tym miejscu. Spelniło się ostatnie życzenie jego umierającej matki – kimkolwiek był jego ojciec, wyglądało na to, że rysy odziedziczył po nim. Był wysoki jak na swój wiek, miał pociągłą, nieco bladą twarz, która za dziesięć – piętnaście lat mogła stać się niezwykle przystojna, a w oczach wyraźnie było widać zalążek niezwykłej inteligencji i bystrości. Nosił się też zupełnie inaczej niż dzieci z sierocińca – zawsze wyprostowany, zdecydowanym i pewnym krokiem poruszał się po budynku, obrzucając co i rusz innych przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Za tą ujmującą dla ludzi z zewnątrz powierzchownoscią i wysoką inteligencją jednak kryło się coś więcej - gwałtowna i zarazem tajemnicza oraz skryta osobowość, która z biegiem lat coraz bardziej się ujawniała, a warto zaznaczyć, że Tom Riddle już od małego był postrzegany przez panią Cole i najpierw jedną, a potem drugą jej pomocnicę jako dziecko cokolwiek dziwne; jako niemowlak nigdy nie płakał, a o swoich potrzebach dawał znać przeciągłym krzykiem, zaskakująco glośnym i niskim jak na niemowlę. Nie dopuszczał też do siebie nikogo na dłużej, niż było to naprawdę konieczne. Sypiał też niepokojąco mało – niemal zawsze był całkowicie przytomny, i śledził wzrokiem wchodzących do pokoju, w którym się znajdował, co wszyscy, którzy mieli okazję się z nim zetknąć, określali jako "deprymujące". Choć sami często wstydzili się do tego przyznać (bo w końcu kim byli, żeby bać się niemowlaka?), w spojrzeniu Toma bylo coś niepokojącego. Było to jednak niczym w porównaniu z incydentami, które miały miejsce, gdy Riddle trochę podrósł. Wtedy to Adriana Cole zaczęła z wytęsknieniem oczekiwać dnia, gdy Tom Riddle wreszcie opuści jej sierociniec.

- Dzieci, wstawać! – rozległ się donośny głos Adriany Cole. – jedziemy dzisiaj nad morze, pamiętacie? Billy, zostaw już królika, ubierz się i zejdź na dół – Emily, lalką pobawisz sie później – rzucała, przechodząc obok poszczególnych pokojów. – Ben, co się stało? – zapytała szybko chłopca, którego nogi wystawały spod łóżka. – czego tam szukasz?

- Psze pani, moje organki zginęły – wymamrotał spod łóżka cztero- czy pięcioletni chłopiec. Sądząc po tonie głosu, był czymś bardzo zaaferowany. Pani Cole weszła do pokoju.

- Jesteś pewny, że ich tu nie ma? – zapytała powątpiewającym tonem. Już nieraz dzieciaki gubiły różne rzeczy, które potem z zaskoczeniem odkrywały w kieszeni lub szufladzie.

- Tak! Nigdzie ich nie ma! – odpowiedział nadąsanym tonem Ben.

- Ben, poszukasz ich później... – powiedziała pani Cole zrezygnowanym tonem. – na pewno gdzieś je zapodziałeś. A teraz ubieraj się, dzisiaj jedziemy nad morze, pamiętasz?

Mały Ben coś odkrzyknął, ale pani Cole nic nie usłyszała, bo mknęła już po korytarzu, budząc inne dzieci.

Mały Tom Riddle siedział na łóżku, podziwiając swoją nową zdobycz. Co prawda organki byłymiejscami pobrudzone i lekko zardzewiałe, a on sam nie umiał na nich grać, jednak nie było to ważne. Najistotniejszy byl sam fakt Zdobycia. Nie był to pierwszy (ani ostatni, tego był pewny) łup w jego karierze. Obok niego spoczywało małe pudełko, w którym znajdowały się dwa trofea, które odebrał wcześniej innym dzieciom; mały naparstek i jo-jo. Ktoś nie znający małego Toma mógłby pomyśleć, że chłopiec ma po prostu naturę drobnego złodziejaszka i rozrabiaki, ot, ukraść to czy tamto, gdy nikt nie patrzy, a potem patrzeć, jak ludzie miotają się w poszukiwaniu zguby, jednak Riddle był inny. Nie gromadził byle czego, o nie... każdy z tych przedmiotów miał szczególne znaczenie, przynajmniej w tym małym świecie ponurego londyńskiego sierocińca. Jo-jo było pierwszą tego typu zabawką, jaka pojawiła się w tym budynku, a jej właściciel był na krótko otoczony wianuszkiem innych dzieci, które nie mogły doczekać się, aż pozwoli się im pobawić. Ten stan rzeczy nie trwał zbyt długo, bo w najbliższe święta każde dziecko dostało własne jo-jo, jednak to pierwsze zostało już naznaczone krótkotrwałym, ale jednak faktycznym uwielbieniem wielu, jak na sierociniec, osób... a tak to przynajmniej postrzegał Tom. Pięcioletni Riddle nie mógł sobie odmówić posiadania takiej mini-legendy... bo w końcu komu należała się bardziej niż jemu? Może temu Billy'emu, który poza swoim królikiem świata nie widział? Albo tej głupiej, ciągle bawiącej sie lalkami Emily? O nie, wszystko, co najlepsze, było przeznaczone własnie dla Toma Riddle'a.

Z naparstkiem wiązała się inna historia – swego czasu byl własnoscią pani Cole, która z kolei trzymała go przy swoim łóżku; jeśli wierzyć urywkom rozmów, podsłuchanym swego czasu przez Riddle'a, była to pamiątka po jej zmarłej matce, z którą pani Cole nigdy się nie rozstawała od czasu jej śmierci. I tu Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać – on nie mial żadnej pamiątki po swych rodzicach, wiec dlaczego ta stara kocica miałaby być lepsza od niego? Poza tym Adriana Cole byla Władczynią. Pozbawienie jej najlepiej strzeżonej, a zarazem najcenniejszej pamiątki stanowiłoby najlepszy możliwy akt buntu i wykazania własnej wyższości, a tego Riddle nie mógl sobie odmówić.

Organki z kolei były jedynym, co ocalało z pożaru, ktory strawił dom Bena i z którego chłopiec jako jedyny uszedł z życiem. Dla Riddle'a był to symbol przetrwania za wszelką cenę – idealny dodatek do jego kolekcji.

Oczywiście ani pani Cole, ani chłopczyk, któremu skradł jo-jo, nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, kto jest sprawcą kradzieży... a z organkami miało być podobnie – tego Tom był pewny. Co prawda, właściciele utraconych przedmiotów boleli nad swoją stratą (a już osobliwie pani Cole, która kilkakrotnie przetrząsnęla cały sierociniec w poszukiwaniu swego skarbu) jednak nigdy udało się im powiązać ich zniknięcia z Tomem. Nie bylł to dla niego zaskoczeniem – zawsze potrafił dobrze skrywać swoje emocje i uczucia, a w sierocińcu, mimo bardzo młodego wieku, znał już każdy kąt, wiedział więc o wielu potencjalnych kryjówkach, o których często nie miała pojęcia nawet pani Cole. Tam też trzymał swoje trofea, niedostępne dla nikogo poza nim. Z niewiadomych nawet dla niego przyczyn był mistrzem przemykania po sierocińcu i pozostawania niezauważonym, więc z potajemnym odwiedzaniem swych zdobyczy nie miał żadnych problemów. Poruszał się też wręcz nienaturalnie cicho, jeśli nie chciał być usłyszany – jakby niósł go niewyczuwalny dla nikogo innego wiatr.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na organki, po czym umieścił je starannie w pudełku, które z kolei dokładnie zamknął. Zastanowił się, która z jego kryjówek najlepiej się nada na umieszczenie jego skarbów na czas wycieczki... ta mała wnęka za kaloryferem na dole dziś nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem, za dużo dzieci się tam kręci... za to... tak, to był dobry pomysł. Pod jej nieobecność nikt tam nie zaglądał, a sam Tom miał wprawę w otwieraniu zamkniętych drzwi przy pomocy skradzionej swego czasu spinki do włosów. Ze złośliwym uśmiechem Riddle zsunąl się z łóżka, chwycił w ręcę pudełko, po czym pomknąl w stronę gabinetu pani Cole. Za jednym zamachem zakpi sobie z niej i zapewni swoim skarbom bezpieczne schronienie do czasu powrotu z wycieczki, ukrywając je niemal pod jej nosem. A sama wycieczka... Tom już rok temu, podczas poprzedniej wizyty w małej, nadmorskiej miejscowości dokładnie ją zaplanował. Czeka ich wspaniała zabawa... a przynajmniej, jego czeka.

Większość dzieci z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała wycieczki nad morze, nawet mimo tego, że nie jeździli nigdy w szczególnie udane na taką okazję miejsce – małe miasteczko, które leżało nieopodal wybrzeża, od dawna było znane jako jedno z najuboższych w całym kraju, a morze w tym miejscu było zawsze niespokojne i burzliwe. Spacer po plaży rownież byż nieosiągalnym marzeniem – linia brzegowa skladała sie głównie ze stromych klifów, o których ostre jak brzytwa skały rozbijały sie wielkie bałwany.

Mimo to było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie pani Cole mogła zabrać swych podopiecznych – sierociniec był ubogi, a owe miasteczko słynęło z niskich cen – od zakwaterowania poprzez wyżywienie aż do jakże nielicznych atrakcji, jakie można było ujrzeć w okolicy. Było również zdecydowanie bardziej atrakcyjną alternatywą od kolejnego, nudnego dnia spędzonego w Londynie.

Maly Tom Riddle zeskoczył z ulgą z bryczki, na której dzieci ze swymi opiekunkami pokonały ostatni etap drogi do wioski. Ze wszystkich etapów nielicznych wycieczek, organizowanych przez panią Cole, najbardziej nienawidził dojazdów przy pomocy ciasnych, wiejskich bryczek lub w zatłoczonych przedziałach kolejowych... Ten tłok, ścisk, gwar... sprawiały, że wtapiał się w tłum, stawał się kolejną, bezimienną twarzą wśród dziesiątek identycznie ubranych dzieci. Był wtedy jednym z nich. Niczym się nie różnił. To go deprymowało, i najchętniej jak najszybciej wycofałby się z grupy, usiadł gdzieś z boku, jednak na to nie mógl sobie pozwolić. Adriana Cole była osobą o wyjątkowo dobrej pamięci i bystrym wzroku, i natychmiast dostrzegała brak jednego z dzieci podczas porannego posiłku czy spaceru – wszyscy maruderzy czy "uciekinierowie" nie mieli wielkiej szansy umknąć jej uwadze. Tom siedział więc, udając równie rozluźnionego i zadowolonego z wycieczki jak reszta podopiecznych sierocińca, od czasu do czasu wzdychajac tylko z irytacji i spogladając pogardliwie na swych kolegów i koleżanki. Jego myśli krążyły glównie wokół swoich własnych planów wycieczki...

Rok temu, podczas jednego z noclegów udało mu się wymknąć z zajazdu i na własną rękę zbadać okolicę. Sama wioska nie była szczególnie ciekawa, i poza podsłuchaniem kilku prywatnych rozmów Riddle nie zrobił tam niczego godnego uwagi, ale podczas spaceru nabrzeżem poślizgnal się i... była to jedna z tych rzeczy, których sam Tom do dziś nie zrozumial. W końcu jak mały chłopiec mógłby wyjść bez szwanku z upadku z wysokości dziesięciu metrów na twardą skałę? Nawet się nie zadrasnąl; sam nie wiedział, kiedy stoi znowu na ziemi, tyle, że dziesięć metrów niżej. Naprzeciwko niego ziało z kolei wejście do czegoś, co wygladało na wielką jaskinię. Tom z wrodzonej podejrzliwości nie wszedł za daleko, starając się mieć wejście do jaskini w zasięgu wzroku, jednak to, co zobaczył, już mu wystarczyło. Zawsze lubił dominować i budzić strach, ale ze względu na młody wiek udawało mu się to na razie tylko z najmłodszymi dziećmi z sierocińca... teraz jednak miał w zasięgu ręki to, czego potrzebował, by zastraszyć nawet tego chojraka Billy'ego Stubs'a. Co prawda już jutro wracali do Londynu, jednak pani Cole wspominała, ze wrócą tu w przyszłym roku. Wracając, Tom już opracowywał plan własnej 'wycieczki', który miał z okrutną satysfakcją szlifować przez następny rok, w wolnych chwilach wywołując zamieszanie w sierocińcu. Powrót do miasteczka nie sprawił mu kłopotu – z zaskoczeniem dla samego siebie stwierdził, że jest w stanie bez żadnych problemów wspinać się po niemal pionowej ścianie i ani się obejrzał, a był z powrotem ponad wejściem do jaskini, obok ścieżki, prowadzącej do wioski. Jak najszybciej wrócił do zajazdu, i wślizgnąłsię do swojego pokoju. Nikomu potem nie wspominał o swojej przygodzie, rzecz jasna – to, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy (a już szczególnie tajemnicze ocalenie przed upadkiem, a potem szybki powrót na górę) musiało pozostać jego sekretem. Co do jaskini... pani Cole również nie mogła się o niej dowiedzieć, za to kilka innych osób... w stosownym czasie, jak najbardziej. W wolnych chwilach rozmyślał jednak nad swymi tajemniczymi zdolnościami i zastanawiał się, czy są one ograniczone tylko do wspinaczki. Co prawda w sierocińcu nie spotkało go nic tak spektakularnego, jak upadek z wysokości, z którego wyszedłby bez szwanku, ale odkrył za to inne talenty, które okazały się być w środowisku sierocińca niezwykle przydatne – niezwykłe umiejętności wtapiania się w otoczenie, pozostawania w ukryciu, a także pewien poziom kontroli nad zwierzętami; zawsze lubił wspominać dzien, gdy w jakis sposób udalo mu się zmusić królika Billy'ego Sttubs'a do ugryzienia swego pana; po tym incydencie chłopcu pozostała paskudna blizna na ręce. Nie osłabiło to co prawda jego przywiązania do królika, jednak sam fakt, ze udało mu się podburzyć zwierzaka przeciw swemu panu, dla Riddle'a był niezwykle zabawny. W pewnym momencie Tom odkrył też inną zdolność, która szczególnie mu przypadła do gustu – potrafił przemieszczać przedmioty po prostu patrząc na nie, i wszystko wskazywało, że nie ma ograniczeń w ich wadze – i tak, gdy nikt nie patrzył, Tom zabawiał się, zmuszając do latania najpierw długopisy, a w końcu komodę, która stała koło jego łóżka. Kilka razy zabawił się też kosztem pani Cole, która nie była w stanie otworzyć drzwi do sierocińca, i spędziła godzinę na siarczystym mrozie, klnąc na czym świat stoi, zanim Tomowi znudziła sie ta zabawa. Pani Cole co prawda wezwała potem ślusarza, jednak ten nie znalazl żadnych problemów, ot, zwykłe, stare drzwi, których jedyną usterką był fakt, że okropnie skrzypiły. Te incydenty były bardzo w stylu Toma, ktory właśnie tak lubił dzialać – w ukryciu, albo przez innych.

Teraz, dokładnie po roku, znowu znalazł się w owej ubogiej wiosce. Mimo, że nie znosił tego miejsca, tym razem ledwo dawał radę ukryć przed panią Cole i innymi dziećmi zlośliwy entuzjazm, jaki przepełniał go już od kilku dni. Swoje ofiary upatrzył sobie już jakiś czas temu; Billy Stubs, który cieszył się opinią odważnego i śmiałego, oraz Amy Benson, która z kolei znana była z bardzo wrażliwego usposobienia. Oboje byli przy tym wyjątkowo łatwowierni. Idealna para, pomyślał Riddle. Najpierw nacieszy sie widokiem przerażonej Emily, żeby potem delektowac się stopniowym łamaniem psychiki Billy'ego. A może bedzie inaczej? Może to Billy będzie dodawał Amy otuchy, a w końcu oboje naraz wpadną w panikę? A co, jeśli to Billy-chojrak pierwszy się spietra? Takie myśli zawsze poprawiały Riddle'owi humor, a teraz, kiedy i tak był bardzo zadowolony, wprawiały w stan niemal euforii. Kto pierwszy nie wytrzyma, Amy czy Billy...

- Dzieci, zbiórka! – rozległ się glos pani Cole – Najpierw idziemy do zajazdu, rozpakowujemy się, jemy obiad, a potem spacer wybrzeżem!

Tom ledwo powstrzymał sie od westchnięcia z irytacji i teraz tylko patrzył na panią Cole z mieszaniną pogardy i rozbawienia. Rozpakują sie? A niby z czego? Własność każdego dziecka mieścila się z łatwoscią w małych plecakach, jakie mieli wszyscy członkowie wycieczki... żeby się tylko nie podźwignęli, nie ma co. A obiad... pewnie znowu podadzą im jakieś okropne ryby, po których część dzieci się pochoruje, a część dostanie bólu brzucha.

Mimo to byl gotów znieść te... drobne niedogodności. Nie po to czekał rok, żeby ominęła go cała ta zabawa. W końcu ewentualny ból minie, a wspomnienia najlepszej wycieczki jego życia zostaną mu na zawsze. Na zawsze. Na zawsze. Na zawsze...

Tom dopiero po chwili przyłapał się na tym, że raz po raz powtarza w głowie te dwa słowa. Koncepcja nieprzemijania nagle po raz kolejny wydała mu się niezwykle interesująca. Było to jakby antidotum na upodobanie tych otaczających go dzieciaków do wszystkich ulotnych przyjemności, do tego, co prędzej czy później zniknie... na przykład upodobanie Billy'ego do jego królika; przecież to zwierze i tak nie pożyje dłużej niż następnych kilka lat, jak on mógl być na tyle głupi, żeby tak się do niego przywiązywać?

Nikt z otaczających go dzieci nie zdawał się podzielać tych co najmniej dziwnych jak na dziewięciolatka rozważań... dziwnych, jeśli nie niepokojących. Tom Riddle pozostawał jedyną osobą, która nie śmiała się i nie rozmawiała po drodze do zajazdu. Już nie po raz pierwszy Tom czuł się wyobcowany, już nie po raz pierwszy czuł się inny, nie po raz pierwszy gardził szeregami identycznych niczym nie wyróżniających się dzieciaków... ale tym razem uczucie to powrócilo do niego ze szczególną mocą.


	3. Szepty w Mroku

Rozdział 2

Szepty w Mroku

Nikły uśmiech wykrzywił twarz Riddle'a. Zbliżał się już do jaskini, razem ze swymi ofiarami. Noc była bezksieżycowa, co bardzo mu pasowało; sam potrafił się doskonale ukrywać, ale Billy i Amy, którzy byli z nim dzisiaj, byli pod tym względem niezdarni, więc brak blasku, który mógłby oświetlić ich sylwetki i sprawić, że ktoś zainteresuje się trójką dzieci, wędrujących samotnie w stronę wybrzeża, w miejsce, gdzie morze było szczególnie burzliwe, był bardzo korzystny.

- Tom – zaczęła niepewnie Amy. – Naprawde musimy iść? Nie może tego zrobić ktoś inny?

- Daj spokój, potem może być za późno. – odpowiedział fałszywie zaaferowanym tonem Riddle. – do jutra ten króliczek może tam nie wytrzymać. Sam bym to zrobił, ale mogę nie dać rady – dodał z perfekcyjnie odegraną troską i niepewnością. – Poza tym, jest z nami Billy, nie? Nie ma się czego bać – rzucił w przestrzeń, i słowa te, choć wypowiedziane mimochodem, sprawiły, że Billy Stubbs poczerwieniał z zadowolenia. Zawsze lubił być chwalony. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, jednak Tom już wiedział, że ma chłopca w garści.

Kłamstwo, dzięki któremu nakłonił dwójkę do pójścia z nim, było wyjątkowo naiwną i dziecinną bajeczką, jednak spełniło swoje zadanie; już po zgaszeniu świateł, zakradł się do pokoju, w którym spali Billy i Amy. Zajazd posiadał pokoje wyłącznie dwuosobowe, a Stubbs był dla dziewczynki jak starszy brat, i zawsze na wyjazdach sypiali w jednym pokoju. Wystarczyło opowiedzieć Amy o bezbronnym króliczku, który zabłąkał się do małej jaskini na wybrzeżu, a Billy, który zawsze zasypiał po niej, od razu przejął inicjatywę, i postanowił wyruszyć na ratunek. Amy rzadko było widać bez Stubbs'a, więc wyszła z pokoju chwilę po Tomie i Billy'm, a chwilę potem byli już w drodze na wybrzeże. Riddle co prawda wątpił, żeby przez ubiegły rok wybudowano jakąś ścieżkę, prowadzącą w dół wybrzeża, jednak miał swój sposób na zejście na dół i sprowadzenie ze sobą dwójki swoich ofiar, jak zaczął ich już nazywać w myślach. Przez ostatnie kilkanaście dni przed wycieczką wytrwale ćwiczył swoje umiejętności poruszania przedmiotów bez dotykania ich, i teraz był już pewny, że nie będzie miał problemów z powtórzeniem tego na ludziach.

Dotarli już niemal do krawędzi, z której rok temu spadł Tom. Przez ubiegły rok nic się tu nie zmieniło; Nikt nie pomyślał,żeby postawić tu chociaż jakąś barierkę, co świadczyło albo o tym, że niemal nikt tu nie zaglądał, albo okoliczni mieszkańcy wykazywali się cechami skretynienia tudzież niezdolnością przewidywania. Tom podejrzewał, że raczej chodzi o to pierwsze. W końcu poprzednim razem przysłuchiwał się potajemnie rozmowom miejscowej ludności, i nie mógł nadziwić się ich głupocie i temu, jak nieistotnym rzeczom poświęcali swoje rozmowy. Imbryk do herbaty, który stał nie tam, gdzie zwykle, i który z tego powodu stał się początkiem półgodzinnej rozmowy, przeplatanej krzykami, powrót do domu dziesięć minut później niż zwykle, kończący sie długą reprymendą i koniecznością wyjaśnienia, co takiego działo się przez owe dziesięć minut, długa debata na temat wyższości miejscowego wina nad pochodzącym z sąsiedniej wioski... Czy ci głupcy naprawdę nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty, myślał Riddle, czy naprawdę życie w tych małych miasteczkach sprowadza się do takich głupot? Nie po raz pierwszy nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć...

Teraz poruszał się już bardzo ostrożnie, bo nie chciał powtórzyc przygody z zeszłego roku. Na chwilę przystanął. W oddali majaczyło już wejście do jaskini.

- To tam. – wskazał palcem jaskinię. – teraz musimy zejść na dół. Amy nie zareagowała, ale Billy podszedł do krawędzi i zerknął w dół. Nie miał przesadnego lęku wysokości, ale mimo woli wzdrygnąl się i cofnął o kilka kroków.

- Ale jak tam zejdziemy? – zapytał chlopiec, siląc się na beztroski ton, choć Riddle od razu wyczuł w nim wahanie. Miał go już w garści.

- Damy radę. – powiedział spokojnym głosem, w którym jednak czaiła się trudna do opanowania, złośliwa radość. Już od kilku dni wyobrażał sobie reakcje dzieci na to, co dla nich przygotował. – da się zejść, podejdź bliżej, to zobaczysz... zobaczysz – teraz Billy znajdował się na skraju urwiska. Tom właśnie na to czekał. Wykonał nieznaczny gest dłonią, jakby coś chwytal, a kamienie, na których stał Billy, usunęły mu się spod nóg. Stubbs stracił równowagę i runął w dół.

- Billy! – krzyknęła Amy i rzuciła się w stronę urwiska, w nadziei złapania swojego kolegi, ale Riddle już działał. Sprawił, że noga Billy'ego ugrzęzła między kilkoma wystającymi skałami, i teraz chłopiec zwisał głową w dół. Emily wyciągnęła rękę, żeby spróbować go wyciągnać, ale jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym; stojący kilka kroków za nią Tom powtórzył chwytający gest, a Amy sama zaczęła spadać, żeby po chwili ugrzęznać między dwiema skałami, które wyglądały, jakby w każdej chwili mogły się osunąć. Doskonale, pomyślal Riddle. Teraz czas na niego. Niespiesznie podszedł do urwiska, i zerknął najpierw na Billy'ego, a potem na Amy. Nie mieli prawa spaść. Riddle doskonale to wiedział, w końcu sam miał ich pod kontrolą. Po chwili, wypełnionej urywanymi krzykami Billy'ego i łkaniem Amy Tom zabrał się do dzieła. Zaczął od Amy. Ponownie wykonał nieznaczny ruch ręką, tym razem, jakby odpychal coś od siebie, a Amy zaczęła ponownie zsuwać się po zboczu. Na tyle powoli, żeby nic się jej nie stało... ale na tyle szybko, że Tom mógł się nacieszyć jej łkaniem, powoli przechodzącym w krzyk, zaskakująco głośny jak na małą dziewczynkę. Tomowi przypomniał on krzyk pani Cole, gdy pewnego dnia w kredensie w kuchni odkryła gniazdo małych pajączków, i usta wykrzywił mu charakterystyczny dla niego, pozbawiony wesołości, okrutny uśmiech.

Amy była już na dole, cała i zdrowa, choć sparaliżowana ze strachu. Teraz czas uratować (tutaj Riddle zachichotał cicho) Billy'ego. Tym razem Tom wykonał obiema rękami taki ruch, jakby coś między nimi miażdżył. Billy zaczął gwałtownie spadać, żeby przed samą ziemią zachaczyć koszulą (o co zadbał już Riddle) o wystający kamień, co wystarczyło, żeby go na chwilę zatrzymać. Po chwili materiał pękł i chłopiec wylądował na ziemi, zaraz obok trzęsącej się Amy. Tom po chwili łagodnie opadł na ziemię obok nich. Nie patrzyli na niego, więc mógł spokojnie użyć swej mocy, żeby powoli opaść z urwiska.

- Widzicie, daliście sobie radę. – powiedzial cicho. Pierwszy podniósł się z ziemi Billy.

- Wracam. – powiedzial krótko. Nie trząsł się, jak jego przyjaciółka, ale Tom od razu wyczuł kiepsko skrywaną panikę.

- Jak chcesz, strach to nic złego – powiedział Riddle. – nie wszyscy są odważni, ale wszystko w porządku. – teraz musiał tylko chwilę poczekać. Zasiał już ziarno niepewności i zagrał Billy'emu na ambicji. Teraz zwrócił się do Amy, na tyle cicho, żeby jego głos brzmiał kojąco, ale na tyle glośno, żeby Billy mógł go usłyszeć. – Chodź, Amy, króliczek na nas czeka. Nie możemy go zostawić. – wiedział, że Amy nie zostawi zwierzaka na pastwę losu... choćby był wymyślony. Był też pewny, że Billy nie zostawi swojej przyjaciółki.

Dziewczynka powoli sie podniosła, i wspierana przez Toma, powoli zaczęła iść w stronę jaskini. Byli już kilkanaście kroków przed jaskinią, gdy dobiegł do nich Billy.

- Zmieniłem zdanie. – powiedział, patrząc gdzieś ponad nimi. – ale znajdźmy tego królika i chodźmy stąd. Boję się. – w głębi ducha Tom wydał triumfalny okrzyk. Nigdy go nie musiałeś zmieniać, pomyślał. Jedyne, czego potrzebowałeś, to mała... zachęta.

- Teraz musimy wejść tam. – Tom wskazał na wejście do jaskini. Widziałem, jak królik tam wchodzi. To niedobre miejsce dla królików – dodał po chwili. Amy, stojąca już samodzielnie, nieznacznie kiwnęła głową. Twarz Riddle'a wykrzywił lekki uśmiech satysfakcji. Ten jeden gest był wszystkim, czego potrzebował, żeby pociągnąć ze sobą Billy'ego. Ruszyli powoli naprzód, a po chwili zalała ich ciemność.

W jaskini coś się zmieniło.

Rok temu, gdy Tom Riddle był tu po raz pierwszy, była to zwykła, nadmorska grota, mroczna i przytłaczająca, ale ukształtowana tak przez siły natury.

Teraz było tu coś obcego. Nienaturalnego.

Pierwszy wyczuł to Tom, który pierwszy musiał wejść do jaskini, żeby zachęcić swych towarzyszy. Ciemność, która zalała najpierw jego, a potem Billy'ego i Amy, nie miała nic wspólnego z panującym tam, charakterystycznym dla tego rodzaju miejsc półmrokiem; ta ciemność jakby była lepka, jakby oblepiała każdy cal ciał wchodzących tam ludzi. Amy i Billy momentalnie pobledli i osunęli się na ziemię.

- Nie... proszę... mamo... tato – mamrotał Billy, trzesąc się. – nie, zostańcie, nie idźcie...

Amy nic nie mówiła, ale była blada jak ściana, i wykonywała rękami chaotyczne ruchy, jakby opędzała się od wielkich, niewidzialnych komarów. Takich, które nakłuwają ciała i wysysają z nich całą wolę życia...

Tom również czuł sie dziwnie... ale nie było to zupełnie nieprzyjemne. Przeciwnie; nie czuł szczęścia ani radości, jednak przepełnialo go specyficzne poczucie dominacji wynikającej ze wzbudzenia w innych strachu, które tak dobrze znał. Poczuł się tak, jakby stał sie częścią tej budzącej grozę jaskini, i odruchowo spojrzał w górę.

Wtedy to zobaczył.

Pod sklepieniem zwisały w nierównych odstępach duże ilości czegoś, co na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało poszarpane, czarne plaszcze z kapturami, przeznaczone dla kogoś, kto ma przynajmniej ze dwa metry wzrostu. Mimo tego, że powietrze w grocie bylo zatęchłe i stojące, powiewały, jakby na wietrze. Dopiero po chwili Riddle zobaczył, że nie są to zwykłe łachmany, które ktoś z sobie tylko znanych powodów umieścil w tej jaskini; co niektóre nie miały (jeszcze nie mają, przemknęła Tomowi przed głowę absurdalna myśl) kapturów. Cokolwiek to było, nie miało oczu ani nosów; uszy zredukowane były do małych dziurek umieszczonych niesymetrycznie po obu częściach głowy, a skóra wygladała jak pergamin, mocno nadgryziony zębem czasu. Były też usta... albo raczej coś, co mogłoby nimi być, gdyby nie wciągało powietrza z taką siłą i dziwnym, świszczącym odgłosem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby "usta" tej istoty były jakąś bezdenną otchłanią, wsysającą wszystko, co znajdzie się w jej zasięgu.

Nagle jedno z tych dziwnych stworzeń oderwało się od sklepienia i z głośnym, nieprzyjemnym pacnięciem (jak zgniły owoc, rozbijający się o ziemię, pomyślał Tom, który kilka razy widział przejrzałe jabłko, urywające sie z gałęzi drzewa, rosnącego blisko sierocińca) uderzyło w ziemię. Przez chwilę Tom pomyślał, że dziwny stwór umarł, ale szybko został wyprowadzony z błędu; upiorna istota uniosła się w powietrze, i pomknęła ze świszczącym odgłosem w stronę Billy'ego. Nachyliła się nad nim, i zaczęła zbliżać swoją potworną głowę w stronę twarzy chłopca. Riddle instynktownie wyczuł, że istota ma wrogie zamiary, i zanim sie zastanowił, co robi, powiedział dziwnie wysokim głosem:

- Zostaw go. Jest mi potrzebny.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, stwór usłuchał. Przez chwilę zmierzył go czymś, co mogłoby być przeciągłym, taksującym spojrzeniem, gdyby tylko posiadał oczy, i, jakby coś płynącego we krwi Riddle'a mu to nakazało, powrócił pod sklepienie, żeby znowu tam zawisnąć, jak jakaś koszmarna karykatura nietoperza. Tom był teraz nieco podekscytowany, i postanowił podjąć jeszcze jedną próbę.

- Teraz wyjdziemy. Nie idźcie za nami – powiedział znowu tym wysokim, zimnym głosem, a po chwili dodał rozkazującym tonem coś, co zaskoczyło jego samego. – ale przybądźcie, kiedy będę was potrzebował.

Poczuł się dziwnie. W jakis sposób wiedział, że te istoty go zrozumiały i zastosują się do jego słów. Wzbudziło to w nim coś, co nie było radością, ani nawet satysfakcją – był to okrutny triumf. Poczuł się tak, jakby nagle zyskał nad tymi istotami nieograniczoną władzę, jakby zawarł z nimi jakiś mroczny pakt. Po chwili użył swej mocy, by wyciągnąć wciąż bełkocących coś i wyraźnie nie mających kontaktu z rzeczywistością Billy'ego i Amy.

Ponownie znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Tom wyciągnał swoje ofiary na szczyt urwiska, zanim sie ocknęły.

- Tom... co się stało? – wymamrotała Amy.

- Ocaliliśmy króliczka i wyszliśmy na górę. Byliście z Billy'm trochę zmęczeni, więc się zdrzemnęliście, nie pamiętasz? – skłamał Tom. Nie pamiętała chyba nic. To dobrze, pomyślał. Co jak co, ale to wydarzenie wolał zachować dla siebie. – Pobiegł o, tam – wskazał ręką odległe wrzosowisko. – udało się nam. Teraz wracamy do zajazdu. – powiedział z radością, która nie miała jednak nic wspólnego z ocaleniem wymyślonego zwierzątka. – Aha, i nikomu o tym nie wspominajcie. W końcu pani Cole nie była by zachwycona, gdyby się dowiedziała, że nie było nas dzisiaj w łóżkach, a tego byśmy nie chcieli, prawda? – dodał pozornie beztroskim głosem, w którym czaiła się jednak groźba. Jego towarzysze kiwnęli głowami. – Dobrze, no to wracamy! – powiedział Riddle dziarskim głosem, po czym wszyscy troje szybkim krokiem oddalili się od urwiska i skierowali się w stronę zajazdu.


	4. Zagadka Riddle'a

Rozdział 3

Zagadka Riddle'a

Po powrocie do sierocińca nic nie wskazywało, że ofiary Riddle'a pamiętały cokolwiek z owej nocnej eskapady, jednak przez kilka najbliższych dni byli bacznie obserwowani przez Toma. To, co najbardziej go zaskoczyło, kiedy na chlodno przeanalizowal wydarzenia tej nocy, to fakt, że Billy i Amy chyba nie widzieli tych istot. Owszem, z całą pewnością byli podatni na ich dziwny wpływ, jednak kiedy jedna z nich oderwała się od sklepienia i spadła na ziemię... Amy nie miała prawa tego widzieć, bo była nieprzytomna, ale Billy zemdlał dopiero, gdy stworzenie zbliżyło się do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki, jednak na pewno był to jego wpływ, a nie upiorny wygląd tej istoty. Tylko on, Tom Riddle, był w stanie ujrzeć te stworzenia. Tego był pewny. I tylko umocniło to jego przekonanie, że jest inny. Tym razem jednak się nieco pomylił.

Przedtem dzieci ani go lubiły, ani go nie lubiły – on nie utrzymywał z nikim kontaktu, ale i nikomu otwarcie nie przeszkadzał, może z wyjątkiem młodszych dzieci i okazjonalnych kradzieży, ale nie było to na pierwszy rzut oka nic, co wykraczało by poza chęć dominacji, która zawsze i wszędzie trafia się wśród wielu dzieci.

Ale teraz...

Był tu obcy.

Nikt tego otwarcie nie okazywał, ale Tom Riddle jakby zaczął rozsiewać wokół siebie aurę grozy i mroku, nawet jeśli akurat przechodził korytarzem, nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem. Wszyscy w sierocińcu, od dzieci aż po panią Cole, zaczęli go z pewnych względów unikać, choć on sam tego nie odczuł – w końcu zawsze lubił samotność i raczej stronił od ludzi. Wkrótce mial jednak na własnej skórze odczuć, co oznacza prawdziwe odrzucenie... i zemsta. Po pewnym czasie zdał sobie też sprawę z jednej rzeczy: to wizyta w jaskini odcisnęła na nim to piętno. W jakiś dziwny sposób zdobył władzę nad tajemniczymi stworami, ale wyglądało na to, że w jaskini zostawił małą cząstkę siebie, na miejsce której przyszła mała cząstka tej mrocznej groty. Zbyt małą, żeby zaczął roztaczać wokół siebie tą wampiryczną aurę, charakterystyczną dla tego miejsca, ale dostatecznie dużo, żeby zaczął budzić w napotkanych ludziach lęk.

Dopiero po pewnym czasie odkrył, że nad tym... darem? Przekleństwem? Nie. Nad tą... mocą... może panować. Odkrył, że jeśli mu zależało, żeby nie wchodzić z kimś w otwarty konflikt lub po prostu było mu tak wygodniej, mógł, przynajmniej chwilowo, wstrzymać "wydzielanie" tej dziwnej mocy, ktora zmuszała ludzi do unikania go. Musiał to zreszta robić – co jakiś czas chodził sam po Londynie, i nie chciał, żeby wszyscy odsuwali się od niego... albo raczej, nie w taki sposób, kiedy straciłby nad nimi przewagę.

Po krótkim czasie udało mu się opanować nową umiejętność do takiego stopnia, że budził w otaczających go ludziach lęk tylko wtedy, gdy było mu tak wygodnie, albo gdy tego potrzebował. Nauczył się też kierować swoją moc na konkretne osoby; tym sposobem udało mu się pewnego dnia przepędzić pewnego osiłka, ktory zaczął go zaczepiać na londyńskiej ulicy. Miał masę zabawy patrząc, jak niedoszły napastnik jest potem wyśmiewany przez swoich kumpli.

Pewnego dnia nastąpiło jednak coś, czego Tom nie spodziewał się w swoich najśmielszych snach.

I wcale nie byłby niezadowolony, gdyby tak pozostało.

Na kilka dni przed początkiem lata postanowił się zabawić kosztem Billy'ego Stubbs'a. Dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły, więc część dzieci spędzała go na zewnątrz, na małym placu zabaw, mieszczącym się obok sierocińca. Tam też był Billy Stubbs, siedzący samotnie na małej huśtawce. Tom zbliżył się do niego po cichu, i skierował w jego stronę odrobinę swej mocy. Billy odwrócił się, i zobaczył Riddle'a.

- Ładny dzień, co? – zapytał niewinnym tonem Riddle. Znowu pozwolił swej mocy popłynąć swobodnie, na co Billy zareagował małym wstrząsem całego ciała. – Jak tam twój króliczek? – kolejny impuls.

Billy wyraźnie czuł się nieswojo, jednak coś było nie tak. W jego oczach czaił się strach, ale i nagłe zrozumienie, a na twarzy malowała się dziwna determinacja, jakby to jedno słowo uaktywniło coś w jego mózgu. Tomowi nieco przypominało to wyraz twarzy londyńskiego opryszka.

- Nie było żadnego króliczka – powiedział dziwnie twardym tonem. – nie było. Teraz pamiętam. Bardzo się bałem. Tak samo, jak teraz. Zabrałeś nas tam tylko po to, żeby się pobawić naszym kosztem. Narazileś Amy. – tutaj Tom był już nieco zdziwiony. Billy był silny, ale nigdy nie mówił w taki twardy, spójny, a zarazem mechaniczny sposób. A już na pewno nie do niego. – Teraz to poczułem. To samo, co w jaskini. To ty to robileś. Nie wiem jak, ale wiem, że to ty. – Jego wyraz twarzy jeszcze bardziej stężał.

Wtedy to nastąpiło.

Gdyby Riddle się tego choć trochę spodziewał, nie miałby problemów z unikiem, jednak nie spodziewał się takiej zuchwałości. Billy błyskawicznie zacisnął rękę w pięść i zadał niezgrabny, ale mocny cios, który powalił Toma na ziemię. W oczach Riddle'a, mimo bólu, nie widać było łez, strachu, ani nawet wściekłości. Było za to bezbrzeżne zaskoczenie.

Podniosl rękę do wargi, i poczuł na niej wilgoć. Z rozciętej wargi popłynęła krew, znacząc ziemię cienkim strumykiem. Tom polizał powoli wargi. Więc to jest ból, pomyślał. Ale nie było na to czasu. Powoli, niefrasobliwie podniósł się z ziemi, próbując opanować gniew, ktory zaczął go teraz ogarniać. Nie, musiał się powstrzymać. Owszem, mógłby pokazać Billy'emu, co znaczy strach, ale to mogłoby zwrócić na niego uwagę innych dzieci, które już zaczęły się przyglądać scenie, a stamtąd biegła już krótka droga do pani Cole.

Tom rzucił więc Billy'emu tylko jedno, krótkie spojrzenie pod tytułem "jeszcze się policzymy", po czym powoli oddalił się z powrotem do sierocińca.

Riddle leżał na łóżku i zastanawiał się, jak to zrobić. Możliwości, biorąc pod uwagę stan posiadania sierocińca, było całkiem sporo; były haki, na których dzieci wieszały ubrania, ostre noże w kuchni, czy łatwe do otwarcia okno na najwyższym piętrze. Mógł też wezwać (a tak przynajmniej zakladał) dziwne istoty z jaskini, choć przybycie jednej potrwałoby trochę czasu. Żadna z tych możliwości jednak do niego nie przemawiała; wszystkie potencjalne miejsca były często odwiedzane, więc naraziłby się na zdemaskowanie, a to byłoby ryzyko nie w jego stylu. Po chwili przypomniał sobie jednak coś jeszcze; kiedyś zwabił pewnego malucha na strych, gdzie straszył go wielkim pająkiem, który uwił tam sobie sieć. W pewnym momencie zobaczył tam sporą krokiew, i zwisające z niej sznury... tak, to dobry pomysł. Na strych mało kto zagląda, więc nikt mu nie będzie przeszkadzał. A mały Billy Stubbs... tego dnia nie zapomni do końca życia.

Na szczęście dla Riddle'a cios, jaki zadał mu Billy, zranił tylko jego dumę, i nadal mógł kontrolować zwierzęta, jeśli tylko zechciał. Miało to kluczowe znaczenie dla jego planu.

Po obiedzie, kiedy większość dzieci wróciła na dwór, Tom udał się do pokoju Billy'ego Stubbs'a. Nie było dla nikogo tajemnicą, że Billy notorycznie zapomina zamknąć klatkę swojego królika, i zwierzak kilka razy już uciekł. Dzięki temu fortunnemu zbiegowi okoliczności Riddle miał bardzo ułatwione zadanie; nikt nie oskarży go o wyciągnięcie królika z klatki, nawet, jeśli będą go o coś podejrzewać. Tom wykorzystał chwilę na próby kontrolowania królika, i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że jest w stanie zmusić go do rzeczy, których normalnie zwierzę nie było by w stanie wykonać, takich jak skok na najwyższą półkę prawie dwumetrowej komody, czy przejście całego pokoju na przednich łapach; ktoś, kto miałby wtedy okazję obserwować Riddle'a, doszedł by do wniosku, że ma przed sobą niezwykle uzdolnionego tresera i iluzjonistę w jednym, bo przecież króliki nie były w stanie dokonywać takich wyczynów.

To znaczy, dopóki nie otrzymały małej... zachęty. Tu Tom lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy królik wykonał kolejną karkołomną ewolucję. W porządku, to wystarczy. Teraz czas pokazać Billy'emu, jak nierozsądnie jest zadzierać z Riddle'm.

Posłuszny rozkazom Riddle'a, królik zawędrował na strych, w miejsce, gdzie swego czasu Tom odnalazł krokwie i zwisąjace z niektórych sznury. Tom w tym samym czasie był już na dworze, żeby pokazać się pani Cole i kilku dzieciom. W ten sposób nikt mu nic nie udowodni.

Na dworze panował gwar, więc nikt nie słyszał nic z tego, co działo się w budynku sierocińca, jednak ktoś, kto kilkanaście minut później znalazłby się w pobliżu strychu, uslyszałby cichy chrzęst.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Riddle był z siebie zadowolony. Co prawda w histerii Billy'ego padło jego imię, ale o czym to świadczyło? O niczym. Tom grzecznie bawił się na dworze, więc nie mogło go być w sierocińcu w momencie, gdy królik Billy'ego dziwnym trafem znalazł się na strychu, a później powiesił się na jednym ze zwisających tam sznurów. Billy, jak Riddle to zresztą łatwo przewidział, wpadł w histerię, i w takim stanie jego rzucane na prawo i na lewo oskarżenia nie były zbyt wiarygodne, a atakował każdego, o kim akurat pomyślał, panią Cole, Toma Riddle'a, Andrew Little'a, małego chłopca w wieku przedszkolnym, którego nie widział tego dnia na dworze, Toma Riddle'a, pomocnicę pani Cole, Toma Riddle'a, i tak w kółko. Pani Cole co prawda miała w planach poważne śledztwo w tej sprawie, a sama miała pewne podejrzenia co do Toma, jednak histeria Billy'ego bardzo szybko ją zmęczyła, i po kilku nieszczególnie udanych próbach uspokojenia go zaczęła go w dużym stopniu ignorować.

Oczywiście nigdy nie udało się udowodnić Tomowi związku z tym ponurym incydentem, choć Billy podświadomie coś wyczuwał, i nawet, gdy już otrząsnal sie z traumy i otrzymał od pani Cole nowe zwierzątko, świnkę morską, unikał Riddle'a jak ognia, i zawsze dwa razy częściej zaglądał do swojego zwierzątka, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Przedtem był też bardzo otwartym i łatwowiernym chłopcem; teraz, mimo, że pozostał godny zaufania i w sumie komunikatywny, stał się bardzo nieufny.

Mimo to, i tak miał szczęście, bo wykpił się niewielkim kosztem. Zaskakująco niewielkim, można by wręcz powiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia, których prowodyrem za kilkadziesiąt lat miała byc osoba, dziś jeszcze znana jako Tom Riddle.

Ten incydent, jak i strach, jaki budził Riddle, miały jednak jeszcze długo pozostać zagadką dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem jego samego. Aż do dnia, który zmienił jego życie na zawsze.


	5. Wizyta Zupelnie Nieoczekiwana

Rozdział 4

Wizyta Zupełnie Nieoczekiwana

Dzień, który Riddle zapamiętał tak dobrze, miał miejsce następnego lata, w pewien upalny, lipcowy dzień. Czytał właśnie książkę, którą dostał na swoje jedenaste urodziny od pani Cole, i która o dziwo przypadła mu do gustu. Była to stara książka o mitach greckich. Najbardziej polubił historie o potężnych bogach, którzy nagradzali, karali i kpili ze śmiertelników wedle swego widzimisię; Tom uwielbiał wyobrażać sobie, że to on jest jedną z tych potężnych istot, siedzącą na wielkim tronie i ciskającą gromy na dzieci bawiące się na dziedzińcu sierocińca, albo władającą wszystkimi "skarbami", znajdującymi się w budynku, ale najbardziej ze wszystkich imponowała mu Hekate, bogini czarów. Był właśnie w środku swych rozważań, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wyłoniła się głowa pani Cole.

- Tom? Masz gościa. To jest pan Dumberton – skinęła głową na kogoś, kto najwyraźniej stał za nią. – o, przepraszam, pan Dunderbore. Przyszedł, żeby ci powiedzieć... a zresztą, niech sam ci powie. – opuściła pokój, a za chwilę wszedł do niego mężczyzna w sile wieku; miał długą, kasztanową brodę, a ubrany był w garnitur ze śliwkowego aksamitu. Był wysokiego wzrostu, a poruszał się z dużą werwą i sprężystością. Miał pogodny wyraz twarzy, a w oczach widać było życzliwość. Tom znał ten wyraz twarzy; widział go u lekarzy, którzy teraz często odwiedzali sierociniec z uwagi na kolejną epidemię ospy. Mężczyzna spojrzał na wpatrzonego w niego z nieufnością Toma.

- Jak sie masz, Tom? – zapytał, wyciągając do niego rękę. Po chwili przysunął do łóżka stare krzeso Toma i zasiadł w nim. Tom często widział podobną scenę, gdy chore na ospe dzieci były odwiedzane przez lekarzy.

- Jestem profesor Dumbledore. – powiedział po chwili mężczyzna. To jedno zdanie zadziałało jak iskra, przyłożona do beczki z prochem.

- Profesor? – zapytał nieco wyższym niż zwykle, podejrzliwym tonem głosu Riddle. – To coś takiego jak "doktor"? A po co pan tu przyszedł? To ONA pana sprowadziła, żeby mnie pan obejrzał? – tu wskazał dłonią na drzwi, za którymi wciąż mogła stać pani Cole.

- Nie, nie – odrzekł Dumbledore z uśmiechem, który dla Toma wyglądał niepokojąco życzliwie.

- Nie wierzę panu! Chciała, żebyś mnie pan obejrzał, tak? – zapytał napastliwym tonem. Po chwili dodał rozkazujacym głosem: - Niech pan powie prawdę!

Nic jednak się nie stało. Tajemniczo uśmiechnięty Dumbledore nadal wpatrywał się w Toma swoim nieco przeszywającym wzrokiem. Było to jak swoista próba sił. Po kilku sekundach starszy mężczyzna nadal się nie odzywał. Tom postanowił przełknąć gorycz porażki.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał nieco grzeczniejszym tonem.

- Już ci powiedziałem. Jestem profesor Dumbledore i pracuję w szkole, która nazywa się Hogwart. Przyjechałem tu, żeby ci zaproponować miejsce w tej szkole, jeśli tylko zgodzisz się do niej pojść. – powiedział tajemniczy mężczyzna swoim gładkim, cierpliwym głosem, jednak Tom zerwał się jak oparzony. Był pewny, że już wie, w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa.

- Mnie nie oszukasz! – krzyknął. – Jesteś z wariatkowa, tak? "Profesor". No tak, oczywiście... Nigdzie nie pójdę, rozumiesz? To ta stara kocica powinna być w zakładzie dla obłąkanych! Nigdy nie zrobiłem nic Amy Benson czy Dennisowi Bishopowi... – chciał dodać do tej listy Billy'ego, ale błyskawicznie zrezygnował. Nie chciał wzbudzać w tym dziwnym człowieku podejrzeń. - ... możesz ich zapytać, sami powiedzą! – tego był pewny, byli to co prawda tylko nieliczni spośród osob, które Tom niegdyś w jakiś sposób skrzywdził, ale Riddle miał swoje sposoby, żeby uciszyć ewentualne oskarżenia pod swoim adresem. Po chwili znowu odezwał się profesor Dumbledore:

- Nie jestem z zakładu dla obłąkanych – powiedział cierpliwym, choć lekko zmęczonym tonem głosu. Jestem nauczycielem, a jeśli się trochę uspokoisz, opowiem ci o Hogwarcie. Oczywiście nie będziesz musiał pójść do szkoły, nikt nie będzie cię zmuszał...

- Niech tylko spróbują – wtrącil z przekąsem Riddle.

- ...Hogwart jest szkołą dla ludzi obdarzonych specjalnymi zdolnościami... – tego było już dla Toma za wiele.

- Nie jestem obłąkany! – krzyknął, ale Dumbledore tym razem wpadł mu w słowo.

- Wiem, że nie jesteś obłąkany. – powiedział lekko zniecierpliwionym głosem. – Hogwart nie jest szkołą dla obłakanych. To jest szkoła magii.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko przyspieszonym oddechem Riddle'a. Mimo, że doskonale potrafił ukrywać emocje, tym razem nie dał rady w pełni ukryć dziwnej mieszaniny ekscytacji i nieufności.

- Magii? – zapytał po chwili milczenia.

- Tak, magii – potwierdził Dumbledore.

- Więc to, co ja potrafię... to jest magia? – zapytał powoli Riddle.

- A co potrafisz? – Dumbledore utkwił w nim badawczy wzrok.

- Różne rzeczy – powiedział ledwo słyszalnym głosem Riddle. Czuł rosnącą ekscytację, i doszedł do wniosku, że nadszedł czas na chwilę szczerości. – Mogę przenosić różne przedmioty, wcale ich nie dotykając. Mogę zmusić zwierzęta, by robiły to, co chcę, i wcale nie muszę ich tresować. Mogę sprawić, że ludziom, którzy mnie rozgniewają, przytrafi się coś złego. Mogę sprawić, że ich zaboli, jak zechcę. – te ostatnie zdania wypowiedział jakby do siebie, nieświadomy, że tajemniczy profesor Dumbledore nadal uważnie go słucha.

- Wiedziałem, że jestem inny – wyszeptał po chwili, drżąc jak w gorączce. – Wiedziałem, że jestem kimś wyjątkowym. Zawsze. Wiedziałem, że coś w tym jest.

- No i miałeś rację – Dumbledore utracił gdzieś swój dobroduszny uśmiech, i teraz przyglądał się Tomowi badawczo. – Jesteś czarodziejem.

Gdyby nie to, że znajdował się tu z inną osobą, Riddle wybuchnął by teraz swoim triumfalnym, okrutnym, ale pozbawionym wesołości śmiechem. Postanowił za to poddać swego gościa próbie.

- Ty też jesteś czarodziejem? – zapytał.

- Tak.

- Udowodnij to. – wydał rozkaz Riddle, jakby Dumbledore był jego służącym. Ten jednak tylko uniósł brwi.

- Jeśli, jak rozumiem, zgadzasz się zostać uczniem Hogwartu...

- Oczywiście!

- ...to powinieneś zwracać się do mnie per "panie profesorze" albo "proszę pana".

Riddle od razu poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku, ten, który zawsze czuł w tych nielicznych chwilach, kiedy pani Cole wykazywała dobitnie, kto naprawdę rządzi w sierocińcu. Postanowił tymczasem zagrać na zasadach Dumbledore'a.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Czy mógłby mi pan pokazać...

To, co nastąpiło za chwilę, na dobre przypieczętowało przyszłość Toma Riddle'a. Profesor Dumbledore wyciągnął z kieszeni swej marynarki dziwnie wyglądający, podłużny, smukły przedmiot, i machnął nim w kierunku szafy Riddle'a.

Szafa stanęła w płomieniach.

Z ust Toma wyrwał się okrzyk przerażenia, ale i wściekłości i żalu – właśnie z dymem poszły wszystkie jego trofea... a tak przynajmniej myślał – po chwili płomienie zniknęły, a szafa stała, jakby nigdy nic.

Tom otrząsnął się z szoku, i popatrzył na przedmiot, który dzierżył Dumbledore z wyrazem słabo maskowanej ochoty.

- Gdzie mogę coś takiego dostać?

- Wszystko w swoim czasie – zapewnił go Dumbledore, ale po chwili dodał lekko karcącym tonem: - Chyba coś chce się wydostać z twojej szafy.

Z szafy dochodził cichy, ale wyraźnie słyszalny stukot. Riddle przeczuwał już, co go za chwilę czeka.

- Otwórz drzwi – polecił Dumbledore.

Tom nie bardzo miał ochotę posłuchać polecenia, ale nie miał wyboru. Powoli zbliżył się do szafy, otworzył ją, i wyciągnął stare pudełko, w którym trzymał swoje trofea. Po chwili zdjął je z półki. Wciąż dygotało.

- Czy w tym pudełku jest coś, czego nie powinieneś mieć? – zapytał profesor Dumbledore, mierząc Riddle'a przeciągłym, choć nie groźnym spojrzeniem. Tom błyskawicznie podjął decyzję.

- Tak, chyba tak, proszę pana. – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem.

- Otwórz je.

Tom zdjął pokrywkę, po czym rzucił pudełko na łóżko, tak, że jego zawartość rozsypała się po nim. Jego trofea przestały dygotać, gdy tylko Dumbledore na nie spojrzał.

- Zwrócisz to wszystko właścicielom. I nie zapomnij ich przeprosić. – powiedział spokojnym, niemal życzliwym tonem Dumbledore. Po chwili dodał: - Będę wiedział, czy to zrobiłeś. I pamiętaj: w Hogwarcie nie toleruje się kradzieży.

Mimo usłyszanej właśnie reprymendy, Tom Riddle nadal na chłodno kalkulował, co powinien powiedzieć. Po chwili postanowił dalej iść za ciosem.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- W Hogwarcie uczymy się nie tylko wykorzystywania magicznych zdolności, ale i panowania nad nimi – dodał po chwili profesor Dumbledore. – Używałeś swoich mocy, zapewne nieświadomie, w sposób, którego w naszej szkole nie tolerujemy. Nie jesteś pierwszym ani ostatnim, który znalazł się w świecie zwykłych ludzi i któremu moc wymknęła się spod kontroli. Powinieneś jednak wiedzieć – ciągnął. – że uczeń Hogwartu może być ze szkoły wyrzucony, a Ministerstwo Magii... tak, jest takie ministerstwo – dodał w odpowiedzi na pytający wyraz twarzy Riddle'a. - ...karze tych, którzy łamią prawo, jeszcze bardziej surowo. Wszyscy nowi czarodzieje muszą pogodzić się z tym, że wkraczając do naszego świata, podlegają naszemu prawu.

- Tak, proszę pana. – odpowiedział potulnie Riddle. Po chwili dodał, już nieco pewniejszym tonem:

- Nie mam pieniędzy.

- Temu łatwo zaradzić – rzekł Dumbledore, po czym wyjął z kieszeni sporą sakiewkę. – Mamy w Hogwarcie fundusz dla tych, którym brak pieniędzy na książki czy ubrania. Pewnie niektóre księgi z zaklęciami i inne przybory będziesz musiał kupić używane, ale...

Przez moment serce Riddle'a zabiło szybciej. Księgi z zaklęciami?

- Gdzie się kupuje księgi z zaklęciami? – bezceremonialnie przerwał profesorowi Dumbledore'owi. Po chwili otworzył sakiewkę i wyjął z niej wielką, złotą monetę.

- Na ulicy Pokątnej. Mam tu – wyjął z innej kieszeni sporą kopertę. – listę książek i innych szkolnych przyborów. Mogę ci pomóc znaleźć wszystko, czego...

Nie dane było mu dokończyć, bo Tom natychmiast wskoczył Dumbledore'owi w słowo:

- Zamierza pan pójść ze mną? – zapytał Riddle, mierząc profesora Dumbledore'a dziwnym spojrzeniem.

- Oczywiście, jeśli...

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Sam załatwiam swoje sprawy – powiedział Riddle z pewnym odcieniem dumy w głosie. – zawsze sam chodzę po Londynie. Jak dostać się na tę ulicę Pokątną... proszę pana?

Dumbledore podał mu list, i wyjaśnił, że można się tam dostać przez pub, zwany Dziurawym Kotłem.

- Zobaczysz ten pub, chociaż nie będzie go widział żaden z mugoli... – zawahał się na widok miny Toma. ...to znaczy, niemagicznych ludzi. Zapytaj o barmana Toma... Łatwo zapamiętać, bo macie to samo imię...

Riddle lekko się wzdrygnął, co nie umknęło uwadze profesora Dumbledore'a.

- Nie lubisz imienia Tom?

- Tomów jest mnóstwo – wymamrotał Riddle. Po chwili zebrał się na odwagę i zadał pytanie, które dręczyło go od momentu, gdy Dumbledore ujawnił swoje rewelacje: - Czy mój ojciec był czarodziejem? On też się nazywał Tom Riddle, tak mi powiedziano.

- Tego niestety nie wiem – odpowiedział z łagodnym, życzliwym uśmiechem profesor Dumbledore.

- Moja matka nie mogła być magiczna, boby nie umarła – ciągnął Tom, jakby nieświadom obecności Dumbledore'a. – To musiał być on. Więc... – jakby ocknął się z transu. – kiedy będę miał to wszystko... kiedy pojadę do tego Hogwartu?

- Wszystkie szczegóły są na drugim kawałku pergaminu w twojej kopercie. – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Wyjedziesz pierwszego września z dworca King's Cross. Jest tam również bilet na pociąg.

Po tych słowach zamierzał już wyjść. Wyciągnął rękę do Toma, jednak ten uścisnął ją krótko, i, jakby na pożegnanie chciał wywrzeć na swym gościu silne wrażenie, powiedział:

- Potrafię mówić do wężów. Odkryłem to, kiedy byliśmy na wycieczce na wsi. – wspomniał wyjazd sprzed kilku lat. - Odnalazły mnie, szeptały do mnie - powiedział ze słabo maskowaną dumą. – Czy każdy czarodziej to potrafi?

Dumbledore sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć.

- Nie, nie każdy, ale to się zdarza – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. Po raz pierwszy od wejścia do pokoju w jego głosie zabrzmiało wahanie. Po chwili Dumbledore cofnął rękę, wciąż znajdującą się w uścisku Riddle'a, i zawrócił w stronę drzwi.

- Do widzenia, Tom. – powiedział na odchodne. – do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie.


	6. Zagadkowa Przemiana

Rozdział 5

Zagadkowa Przemiana

Pozostawiony sam sobie Tom Riddle zaczął zapoznawać się z treścią listu. Już sama koperta przyciągnęła jego uwagę – był na niej wypisany wyraźnymi, czarnymi literami zaskakująco dokładny adres.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle

Publiczny sierociniec nr 4

Drugie piętro, trzecie drzwi na lewo

Willow Street 5

Londyn

Już sama dokładność informacji na temat jego lokalizacji wywołała w Tomie dziwną mieszankę podziwu i niepokoju, jednak mimo to natychmiast rozerwał kopertę.

Hogwart

Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa

Dyrektor: Armando Dippet

(Order Merlina Drugiej Klasy, dwukrotny zdobywca Nagrody Za Zasługi Dla Szkoły, Międzynarodowa Komisja Do Spraw Lokalizacji Czarodziejskich Dzieci Urodzonych z Mugoli)

Szanowny Panie Riddle

Uprzejmie informujemy, iż został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Poniżej załączam listę podręczników i niezbędnego wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy Pańskiej sowy do 31 lipca. Pragnę również nadmienić o zakazie ujawniania Pańskich mocy, a także czarodziejskiego wyposażenia w obecności mugoli innych niż Pańscy najbliżsi krewni lub opiekunowie, jednak nawet w odniesieniu do nich zalecam powściągliwość.

Łączę Pozdrowienia

Galatea Merrythought

Zastępca Dyrektora.

Lokalizacja czarodziejskich dzieci... Riddle nagle poczuł się nieswojo, jakby w ścianie pokoju pojawiły się tysiące śledzących go oczu. Po chwili, gdy otrząsnął się z tego lekkiego szoku, sięgnął po resztę zawartości przesyłki.

Do listu przypięta była inna kartka, zawierająca listę podręcznikow (ich liczba sprawiła, że Tom mimowolnie sięgnął do pozostawionej mu sakiewki, która nagle wydała się mu być bardzo mała) oraz niezbędnych przedmiotów i przyrządów; był tam kociołek, jakieś preparaty, których same nazwy przyprawiały o ból głowy, waga, tajemnicze przyrządy do astronomii, a także coś, co zaparło Tomowi dech w piersi; czarodziejska różdżka. Teraz już wiedział, czym najpewniej posługiwał się jego niedawny gość. Do przesyłki dołączony był również bilet na pociąg, odjeżdżający z (tu Tom przeczytał dwa razy) peronu 9 i ¾. Normalnie coś takiego wzbudziłoby w nim co najmniej rozbawienie pomieszane z nieufnością, ale teraz był zdolny do uwierzenia niemal we wszystko. Była też mała mapka części Londynu, wskazująca dokładną lokalizację pubu, o którym wspominał Riddle'owi Dumbledore.

Tom kilkakrotnie przewertował otrzymaną wiadomość, która mimo faktu, że właśnie odwiedził go prawdziwy czarodziej, wydała mu się nie do końca zrozumiała. O co chodziło z tą sową? I gdzie jest ten peron 9 i ¾ ? Pomyślał, że powinien był jednak przycisnąć Dumbledore'a i zdobyć więcej informacji.

Po chwili jednak się uspokoił. Póki co, wystarczyło mu, że wiedział, jak dostać się na ulicę Przekątną, czy jak jej tam. Nie potrzebuje w końcu żadnej pomocy. Reszty dowie się na własną rękę.

Jak zwykle.

Mimo rysujących się na horyzoncie świetlanych perspektyw, następny dzień nie zaczął się dokładnie tak, jak Riddle sam by chciał, jednak nie miał wyboru; musiał stawić czoła konsekwencjom swoich niegdysiejszych wyczynów. Z samego rana, jeszcze przed śniadaniem, udał się na upokarzający obchód sierocińca razem z pudełkiem, zawierającym trofea, z którymi musiał się, chcąc nie chcąc, rozstać. Jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to zminimalizować hańbę, która miała stać się jego udziałem, spotykając się tylko z jedną osobą naraz, unikając tym sposobem publicznego osądu. Z właścicielem organków nie miał najmniejszego problemu – chłopiec należał do tych, którzy bali się Riddle'a, więc rzucone na jego łóżko organki i niedbałe „przepraszam" wystarczyły – podobnie było z chłopcem, któremu skradł jo-jo – ten zapomniał już, że kiedykolwiek je posiadał, i wręcz (co Tom odnotował z dziwną mieszaniną zażenowania i nieufności) dziękował Riddle'owi za zwrot owego przedmiotu, tak, jakby nie dotarło do niego przyznanie się Riddle'a do przywłaszczenia sobie jego zabawki.

Najgorsza katorga czekała Toma jednak na drugim piętrze, za drzwiami z plakietką głoszącą „Adriana Cole – kierowniczka".

Tutaj musiał zrobić użytek ze swych najlepszych umiejętności aktorskich, żeby odegrać przekonującą scenkę ukorzenia się przed panią Cole. Gdyby nie zachwycające perspektywy posiadania zestawu czarodziejskich artefaktów, na pewno nie wygłosiłby długiej, piętnastominutowej samokrytyki, w której wyczerpał chyba roczny zapas obłudy, przyznając się do kradzieży ze łzami w oczach, błagając o wybaczenie za kłopot, jaki jej sprawił, obiecując poprawę i proponując odpokutowanie w jakiś sposób za swą kradzież. Pani Cole, tego był pewny, gdyby nie to przekonujące przedstawienie, porządnie złoiłaby mu skórę, i pewnie wylądowałby na najbliższe kilka dni zamknięty w swoim pokoju, jednak miał szczęście w nieszczęściu – kierowniczka sierocińca była tego dnia w dość łaskawym nastroju, wcale niewykluczone, że wywołanym bliską perspektywą pozbycia się Riddle'a na najbliższy rok. Skończyło się więc na krótkiej połajance i blisko półgodzinnym, moralizatorskim monologu. Tom tylko kiwał głową we właściwych momentach, wcale nie słuchając, ale i nie odważając się nawet użyć swej mocy. W jakiś niejasny sposób czuł, że profesor Dumbledore jeszcze co najmniej raz spotka się z nim twarzą w twarz,a nie chciał sobie robić z niego wroga.

A przynajmniej, nie od razu.

Podczas gdy pani Cole kontynuowała swą tyradę, myśli Toma krążyły już wokół zaplanowanej na dziś wyprawy na ulicę Pokątną. Postanowił zjeść tylko śniadanie, i natychmiast wyruszyć w drogę, po trochu dlatego, że nie mógł już doczekać się wkroczenia w zupełnie nowy świat, stwarzający tyle możliwości, a po trochu dla zabicia okropnego posmaku upokorzenia, jakie pozostawił w nim teatr, odstawiony przed panią Cole. Już na wstępie podjął pewną decyzję; zdecydował póki co nie używać swej budzącej lęk mocy, ani tym bardziej nie przyznawać się do niej. Efekt, jaki tajemnicze istoty z jaskini wywierały na ludziach, z całą pewnością nie byl niczym przyjemnym, a mieszkańcy czarodziejskiego świata (tu Tom przyłapał się w myślach, że już nieświadomie używa tej nazwy, mimo faktu, że nawet jeszcze do niego nie wkroczył) mogliby nie być zachwyceni faktem, że ich nowy nabytek dysponuje podobnymi możliwościami.

Pani Cole skończyła nareszcie swoje przemówienie, zakończone zmuszeniem Toma do złożenia obietnicy, że nigdy już nie postąpi w tak, jak to ujęła, „odrażający, niegodny jej wychowanków" sposób. Riddle nie oponował i czym prędzej przyrzekł, że nigdy się to nie powtórzy... a przynajmniej, póki jest w sierocińcu, dodał w myślach. Co jak co, ale tej obietnicy zamierzał dotrzymać, przede wszystkim ze względu na profesora Dumbledore'a. W tym przypadku gra była warta świeczki. Zanotował sobie jednak, żeby prędzej czy później zatrzeć wszelkie ślady tego spotkania.

Powoli Tom Riddle wycofał się z gabinetu pani Cole, wyraźnie już nieco udobruchanej, gnąc się w ukłonach i zapewniając raz po raz , że nigdy już w żaden sposób nie narazi dobrego imienia jej sierocińca na szwank. Gdy tylko drzwi zamkneły się za nim, natychmiast pognał do swojego pokoju po kilka kartek papieru, które były jego przepustką do nowego, nieznanego świata. A zresztą, pal licho śniadanie, pomyślał. Na ulicę Pokątną wyruszy już teraz.

Tom szybko opuścił sierociniec, odprowadzany ciekawskimi spojrzeniami wstających z łóżek dzieci. Zapewne wieści o jego nagłej odmianie zaczęły już się rozchodzić, a Riddle niespecjalnie miał ochotę stawiać czoła armii dzieciaków, wiedzących już o jego występkach. Co prawda był przyzwyczajony do nieufnych, karcących lub przestraszonych spojrzeń – to nie stanowiło żadnego problemu, nie chciał jednak, żeby padły niewygodne pytania – po trochu ze względu na treść listu, który trzymał własnie w kieszeni, a po trochu ze względu na fakt, że w obecnej sytuacji nawet jemu trudno byłoby wymyślić jakieś przekonujące kłamstwo. W końcu trzymał te wszystkie przedmioty latami, a nagle zdecydował się je oddać, ot, tak? Nawet powiedzenie części prawdy mijało się z celem; już widział, jak by się to skończyło – „- Tom, idziesz do szkoły? A do jakiej? A gdzie? A kiedy? A dlaczego tam?". Każde takie pytanie było w istocie pułapką, potencjalnie wiodąc do sedna tajemnicy Toma. A tajemnica, jak wiadomo, najlepiej się ma, gdy zostawi się ją w spokoju.

Pub, przez który Tom miał dostać się na ulicę Pokątną, według mapki nie znajdował się daleko. Riddle musiał tylko minąć kilka ulic, których większość i tak już znał... tym razem czekała na niego pewna niespodzianka. W pewnym zaułku natknął się ponownie na tego samego wyrostka, który kiedyś go zaczepiał, i który przypłacił to upokorzeniem przed kumplami. Tym razem był sam, jednak było bardzo wyraźnie widać, że wizerunek Riddle'a pamięta nadzwyczaj dobrze. Był dalej ubrany w wyświechtane szmaty, które panią Cole przyprawiły by o palpitacje, jednak tym razem w jego oczach widniała determinacja, której zabraklo mu poprzednim razem.

- Pamiętasz mnie, gówniarzu? – zapytał Toma złowrogim szeptem. W jego oczach płonęła żądza krwi. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. – nie wiem, co za cholera z ciebie – lekko się wzdrygnął, jakby na wspomnienie poprzedniego spotkania z Riddle'm. - ale tym razem mnie dobrze popamiętasz... – tu wyciągnął z przepastnej kieszeni długi nóż, po czym przeciągnął palcem po ostrzu. – co, teraz już nie jesteś taki chojrak, co? – dodał, najwyraźniej uznawszy minę Toma za przerażenie.

Nieco się jednak przeliczył, w istocie wybrał sobie najgorszy możliwy dzień na zaczepienie Riddle'a. Tom, upokorzony po porannej przechadzce po sierocińcu, miał ochotę na kimś sobie to odbić... i oto natknął się na idealną ofiarę. A raczej, idealnego napastnika, poprawił się w myślach, i usta wykrzywił mu cyniczny uśmiech. Tym razem mu nie popuści. Niech zobaczy, co znaczy naprawdę narazić się Riddle'owi... zwłaszcza, że za to nikt go nie rozliczy. W końcu... jeszcze nie wkroczył do świata czarodziejów.

A w razie czego... cóż, to nie on zaczął.

Tom zamknął oczy i skupił się na mrocznej, nabrzeżnej jaskini, i niemal natychmiast wyczuł ten charakterystyczną, duszącą ciemność. Sam nie był na nią specjalnie podatny, ale opryszek natychmiast poczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Riddle sam nie sądził, że efekt będzie tak nagły, ale raczej nie był tym rozczarowany – wprost przeciwnie. Teraz nareszcie wypróbuje swych nowych sprzymierzeńców z jaskini.

Kiedy tylko pomyślał o tych istotach, stało się to jak na zawołanie.

Powiewający mimo braku wiatru czarny płaszcz, kaptur, oraz kryjąca się pod nimi potworna istota spadły jak grom z jasnego nieba, celując w przerażonego już wyrostka. Przez chwilę istota krążyła wokół niego, karmiąc się jego przerażeniem, ale i jakby czekając na dalsze polecenia. Sam Tom nie do końca wiedział, do czego właściwie zdolna jest ta istota, ale był to idealny moment na mały test.

- Jest twój. – powiedział krótko Riddle.

Jakby tylko na to czekała, tajemniczy upiór zdjął kaptur, po czym zbliżył swe pozbawione warg usta to twarzy bandziora, który wciąż nic nie widział, a był zbyt sparaliżowany strachem, by uciec.

- Nie zaczynaj z lepszymi od siebie... – powiedział Tom zjadliwym szeptem, po czym ruszył dalej w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Chwilę potem jedyne, co usłyszał, to urwany krzyk i odgłos upadającego ciała. To mu wystarczyło. Wiedział, co mniej więcej spotkało jego niedoszłego napastnika, ale nie wiedział, co dokładnie. Tym sposobem... jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek zapyta go, czy wie, co się tu stało, i czy on to zrobił... spokojnie będzie mógł odpowiedzieć, że nie.

Swoje natomiast i tak będzie wiedział.


	7. Dziurawy Kocioł

Rozdział 6

Dziurawy Kocioł

Tom nie miał żadnych problemów z dalszą drogą. Najwyraźniej nikt nie zainteresował się leżącym bez czucia opryszkiem, a sam Riddle prędko oddalił się z owego zaułka. Zanotował sobie, żeby podczas drogi powrotnej nie iść na skróty, tylko tym razem grzecznie wmieszać się w tłum. Opryszek czy nie opryszek, ale mugolska policja... czy właśnie nazwał ją w myślach „mugolską"? Znakomicie. Być może oswoi się z nową sytuacją szybciej, niż sam to zakładał. Jak to czasem nazywała w prywatnych rozmowach na ten czy inny temat pani Cole, „wpadał w żargon". Ale mniejsza z tym. Pewnie spędzi na ulicy Pokątnej większość dnia, a do tego czasu na pewno odnajdą już jego ofi... to znaczy, niedoszłego napastnika, więc nie chciał wpaść nagle na stróżów prawa, którzy mogliby go wziąć na spytki.

Znalazł się już blisko pubu, rzekomo niewidzialnego dla... mugoli. Wedle mapki, miał się znajdować gdzieś po drugiej strony ulicy, a wyróżniać miał go stary, zniszczony szyld, zupełnie nie pasujący do zadbanych witryn sklepów, znajdujących się na tej ulicy. Riddle rozejrzał się dookoła. Nigdzie nie widział żadnego szyldu, a ulica sprawiała wrażenie najzupełnie normalnej, a już z całą pewnością nie takiej, na której znajduje się wejście do tajnej krainy czarodziejów. Gdzie się podział ten... „Dziurawy Kocioł"? Nagle, jakby w odpowiedzi na wypowiedzianą przez Toma w myślach nazwę pubu, znienacka pojawił się szyld, którego szukał, a cały budynek, w którym się znajdował, jakby się poszerzył. Stało się to w mgnieniu oka, a co najbardziej zdziwiło Riddle'a, mijający pub mugole jakby nic nie zauważyli.

- Synu, wszystko w porządku? – rozległ się nagle głos. Tom odwrócił się, i zobaczył starego policjanta. Zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł dziwnie wyglądać, wpatrując się przez kilka minut w jeden, nieokreślony punkt po drugiej stronie ulicy. Postanowił póki co nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

- Nie, proszę pana, ale słyszałem, że jest tu taka biblioteka... – wiedział, że takowa istnieje kilka przecznic dalej, bo sam w niej bywał, więc kłamstwo było przekonujące. – tylko nie wiem, gdzie. – powiedział przesadnie ugrzecznionym tonem, którym jednak chyba dał radę zmylić stróża prawa. Oblicze policjanta natychmiast się rozjaśniło.

- Aj, aj, aj chłopcze, trochę się pogubiłeś... biblioteka jest parę ulic dalej... – podrapał się po brodzie. – ale jeśli szukasz pewnego pubu, to masz go na wyciagnięcie ręki. – wskazał dokładną lokalizację Dziurawego Kotła. Tomowi coś przewróciło się w żołądku, po czym pobladł, gdy spojrzenie policjanta znowu na nim spoczęło.

- Czy pan...

- Jesteś tu nowy, co? – rzekomy policjant spojrzał na Riddle'a życzliwie. – Nie bój nic, chyba nie myślałeś, że zostawimy wejście na ulicę Pokątną bez obstawy... tak, to dość niebezpieczne czasy... – zniżył głos. – udawaj, że przyglądasz się wystawom, a nikt nie zobaczy... Mugole nie potrafiliby dostrzec prawdziwej magii nawet, jeśliby się do nich podkradła i ugryzła w... eh, zresztą, co tam. Nic ci tu nie grozi... a i przyzwyczaisz się szybko. No, zmykaj już.

Tom zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu, który w jego mniemaniu miał być wyrazem wdzięczności, po czym oddalił się w stronę pubu. Już po drugiej stronie ulicy obejrzał się na dziwnego człowieka, który skinięciem głowy zachęcił go wejścia do pubu.

Riddle wziął głęboki oddech, po czym przekroczył próg.

Pierwsze wrażenie Tom zapisał na minus. Pub z całą pewnością nie był tak reprezentacyjny, jak się tego spodziewał, a wręcz przeciwnie – tu i ówdzie widać było pajęczyny; stoliki i krzesła były co prawda czyste, ale sama podłoga bardziej przypominała dawno nie czyszczone klepisko. Klientela też nie sprawiała wrażenia nadzwyczajnej – był tu tylko jeden starszy mężczyzna, który w innych okolicznościach mógłby uchodzić za pijaka, który lada moment zostanie wyrzucony na bruk. Za kontuarem krzątał się jakiś mężczyzna, ubrany w pobrudzoną koszulę i fartuch, pamiętający chyba jeszcze czasy jego dziadka. Był zwrócony tyłem, ale mimo jego niezbyt zachęcającej metody prowadzenia pubu Tom poczuł, że to do niego powinien się zwrócić. Zbliżył się do kontuaru, który w porównaniu do reszty pubu wyglądał na dość czysty. Postanowił póki co grzecznie zagaić.

- Przepraszam... – powiedział nieco zbyt uprzejmym tonem. – Gdzie znajdę wejście na ulicę Pokątną?

Barman odwrócił się do niego, i Tom ujrzał twarz mężczyzny w dość młodym wieku, mimo niechlujnego przyodziewku wyglądającego na obdarzonego pewną inteligencją, a takich ludzi nieszczególnie często zdarzało się Tomowi spotkać. W jego oczach płonął pewien wewnętrzny ogień, nieco rozjaśniający zaskakująco wczesne zaczątki łysiny i wyraźne braki w uzębieniu, gdy uśmiechnął się do Toma.

- Co, jeszcze jeden do Hogwartu? – zapytał pogodnym tonem. – po prostu idź na zaplecze, znajdziesz tam murek z kilkoma brakującymi cegłami... znajdziesz je na ziemi, wstaw je we właściwe miejsca i...

Riddle z uwagą oczekiwał zakończenia. Po chwili poczuł lekkie zniecierpliwienie.

- I ?

- A zresztą, sam zobaczysz. – Barman jakby z premedytacją starał się wyprowadzić Toma z równowagi. – nie chcę psuć ci niespodzianki, wszyscy, którzy pierwszy raz idą na Pokątną, zapamiętują to do końca życia... nie bój nic, nie zawiedziesz się.

To ostatnie zdanie sprawiło, że Tom o czymś sobie przypomniał. Mimo tego bełkotu o niespodziankach postanowił wyciagnąć z tego dziwaka tyle, ile się da.

- Przepraszam, czy może ma pan na imię Tom? – zapytał dobrze wyważonym, niepewnym tonem nowicjusza.

- Ah, czy może pan Tom Riddle? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie barman, a jego twarz nabrała lekko badawczego wyrazu. Tom był lekko zaskoczony.

- Tak, ale skąd pan...

- Albus Dumbledore był tu nie dalej, jak wczoraj, i powiedział, że mogę się już wkrótce spodziewać pewnego młodego dżentelmena nazwiskiem Tom Riddle, który na pewno zacznie od tego pytania... – tego było już za wiele. Już samo nazywanie Riddle'a „młodym dżentelmenem" zakrawało na ponurą kpinę, jednak nawet to blakło wobec bezczelności Dumbledore'a. Tom miał niejasne przeczucie, że nawet jeśli Dumbledore nie będzie towarzyszył mu we własnej osobie, to ma swoje sposoby na śledzenie go.

- Przy okazji, nawet wchodził na Pokątną nie dalej jak pół godziny temu i... – teraz Tom nie mógł już uwierzyć. Ten stary lis pewnie „zupełnie przypadkiem" spotka się z nim na ulicy Pokątnej, żeby wyegzekwować złożoną wczoraj obietnicę... a Riddle już miał nadzieję, że jego upokorzenia skończą się na tym koszmarnym poranku. Gniew powoli w nim wrzał, jednak nie osiągnął jeszcze tego krytycznego punktu, gdzie najbliższy mu człowiek padał ofiarą jakiegoś przykrego wypadku. Teraz czas na zbieranie informacji. -... może nawet pan się z nim spotka. – o, tak. Co do tego Riddle nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Po prostu wpadną na siebie zupełnie przypadkiem. Zupełnie przypadkiem. Tymczasem, barman jakby coraz bardziej się rozkręcał, i mówił jakby tylko po to, by słyszeć własny głos, choć teraz Tom wolał mu nie przerywać. Oto pojawiła się szansa zebrania garści informacji na temat nowego świata.

- Spotkał pan może Shacklebolta? – zapytał nagle barman, zapewne w nadziei usłyszenia twierdzącej odpowiedzi. Tutaj Tom przypomniał sobie człowieka w policyjnym mundurze. Czyżby to...

- Czy to ten staruszek w policyjnym mundurze...? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój.

- Nie mogę, staruszek! – mężczyzna wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. – jest lepszy, niż cała armia młodzików. To auror, jeden z najlepszych, jak nie właśnie ten numer jeden. – Auror? Tom zaczynał się gubić.

- Auror? – zapytał głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała nie zafałszowana ciekawość.

- Ano tak, i to żadna niespodzianka! – z troskliwego gospodarza przyjęcia barman coraz bardziej przypominał rubasznego bywalca pubu. „Pan Riddle" zniknął już bez śladu. – Shackleboltowie to aurorzy od pokoleń, jeszcze chyba nie trafiła im się żadna czarna owca! Skaza rodzinna, ot, co. – pokiwał głową, jakby dla potwierdzenia własnych słów, ale Tom był od nowa zniecierpliwiony. Nie pytał o historię rodziny.

- Ale kim jest auror? – zapytał nadal uprzejmym tonem, w którym zaczynało jednak pobrzmiewać zniecierpliwienie.

- Stróż prawa, ot, kto! – powiedział nadal dziarskim głosem barman. – najlepsi z najlepszych, zajmują się wyłapywaniem czarnoksiężników, konfiskatą czarnomagicznych przedmiotów... takie sprawy. Na przykład, nie dalej jak wczoraj brygada uderzeniowa Ministerstwa rozbiła gang handlarzy zakazanymi gatunkami roślin, no wiesz, tentakule, trupie rosiczki, arachnodrzewy, diabelskie pnącza... paskudna sprawa, jak ktoś to kupi i pewnego dnia diabli go wezmą, to takie kanalie są nie do wytropienia, bo na ogół nikt się nie przyzna, że kupił taki niebezpieczny syf! Chodzą nawet słuchy, że ten ich szef... jak mu tam było...? Eldrich, Elderich? Mniejsza z tym... tak czy siak, ten ich szef ponoć jest wężoustym... tak jest, to naprawdę paskudna sprawa... mówię ci, chłopcze, unikaj wężoustych jak ognia. Niezłe szumowiny, ot, co! Sam Slytherin był jednym z nich, a mówię ci, to też był kawał świra, i mam w nosie, czy był jednym z założycieli Hogwartu, czy nie!

Tutaj Tom poczuł dziwną mieszaninę gniewu... i niepewności. Obiecał sobie trzymać swój dar w tajemnicy... i mieć nadzieję, że Dumbledore będzie trzymał język za zębami. Połajał się w myślach za ten brak ostrożności, wyglądało bowiem na to, że ... „wężouści"... nie cieszyli się szczególną miłością członków magicznej społeczności. Jego uwagę przykuło za to stwierdzenie o założycielach Hogwartu, i postanowił póki co podążyć tym tropem.

- Założycieli Hogwartu? – zapytał swoim dobrze wyćwiczonym, niepewnym głosem.

- Ah, szlag by to... ciągle zapominam, że nigdy nie słyszałeś... w końcu wychowałeś się w tym sierocińcu kilka ulic stąd... – Tom zmierzył barmana dziwnym spojrzeniem. Skąd wiedział, gdzie dokładnie dorastał? -... Dumbledore mi mówił, tak jest, łebski facet, zawsze wie wszystko o swoich uczniach... – tego Tom postanowił nie komentować. Macki Dumbledore'a zdarzały się już wystawać z każdej ściany, i niewykluczone, że przekazały by mu treść i tej rozmowy. – no, ale do rzeczy! Powiedz no, co właściwie wiesz o Hogwarcie?

Tyle, co nic, pomyślał Tom.

- Tylko tyle, że to szkoła magii... w sumie niewiele. Nie wiem, czy dam sobie tam radę...- powiedział tonem niepewnego niewiniątka.

- Nic się nie bój, chłopcze, cała masa ludzi przyłazi od mugoli i szybko się przyzwyczajają, ba, wielu zaszło naprawdę wysoko! Wierz mi, trochę rzetelnej pracy i nikt się nawet nie domyśli, że wychowywali cię mugole!

Co do szkoły... daruj, ale nie jestem ekspertem – pamiętam tylko tyle, co z czasów szkolnych, ale o samych założycielach słyszał tu każdy. Na początek zapamiętaj cztery nazwiska – Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godryk Gryffindor. To oni założyli Hogwart, i ich spuścizna do dziś wpływa na kształt szkoły. Widzisz, są tam cztery domy, a uczeń, jak tylko tam przyjeżdża, zostaje przydzielony do jednego z nich. Ale, nie będę już ci mydlił oczu, na razie zapamiętaj, to, bo już wyglądasz, jakby cię ktoś walnął Confundusem! – zakończył barman. Riddle pomyślał, że na razie wystarczy. Teraz, kiedy barman zakończył swój wywód, można było się spodziewać, że zacznie go przepytywać, a na to Tom nie miał szczególnej ochoty – każde pytanie o jego życie potencjalnie wiodło do kilku jego drobnych tajemnic, których nie miał zamiaru nikomu ujawniać. To był dobry moment na opuszczenie pubu, zwłaszcza, że słowa barmana stworzyły więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. I mimo, że Riddle umierał z ciekawości, co to jest Confundus, postanowił na razie odpuścić.

- Proszę pana, dziękuję bardzo, ale muszę już iść, chciałbym jeszcze kupić dzisiaj rzeczy do szkoły – Riddle przybrał swój najlepszy, niepewny wyraz twarzy i przemówił tonem skromnego, grzecznego dziecka, które tak dobrze nauczył się udawać przy ludziach z zewnątrz.

- Ah, tak... –barman jakby zapadł po tej tyradzie w letarg. – no dobrze, zmykaj... i baw się dobrze! – nie wiedzieć czemu mrugnął do Riddle'a porozumiewawczo.

Tom szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę zaplecza, gdzie miał się znajdować podniszczony murek. Po drodze był zmuszony minąć drugiego gościa lokalu, i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ów człowiek mierzy go badawczym spojrzeniem. Czyżby kolejna osoba podstawiona przez Dumbledore'a? Teraz Riddle odkrył coś, co wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru; bał się tego starego dziwaka. Nie dlatego, że zmusił go do oddania wszystkich drogocennych trofeów, nie dlatego, że wywołał iluzję spalonej szafy, ale ze względu na fakt, że zdawał się mieć wszędzie oczy i uszy. W sierocińcu to Tom wszystko wiedział i słyszał; tutaj to on był obserwowany... a tak się przynajmniej czuł. No nic, póki co załatwi swoje sprawy, a dopiero później zajmie się unikaniem Dumbledore'a.

Miał bowiem wrażenie, że spotka się z nim na osobności co najmniej raz.


End file.
